


Out of shadows

by kenyakaneki



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, conrad is more shady here, novel and anime mix, this is conyuu !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Couple: Conrad x Yuuri (Conyuu)Rating: +13Warnings: yaoi, light au, light novel and anime elements, spoilers.Summary: My destiny was only to make you happy and to love you from afar. But, life ...Life proved how wrong i  was. I love you, Yuuri. And i  can die happy to know that you  love me back. Conyuu. My first fanfic of KKM.





	Out of shadows

Initial note: I know that in novels Yuuri is more receptive to Wolfram's engagement. And they're probably getting married. But, you know, the novel has been on hiatus for almost eight years. And frankly speaking, who knows, the author does not change her mind. I really like Conrad. He's darker in novels, but i like him anyway. I think he and Yuuri make a great couple. It's a shame that it will never be canon. But dreaming costs nothing, does not it? Who knows? The novel is not over yet.  
Conrad P.O.V.  
"Dear Yuuri, you know, it's been several years. So many things have happened. If only you knew the details of my miserable life. Oh, if you only knew. Maybe you'd never look at me again. And well, without your smile, i can not live anymore. You're still the only thing that keeps me going.  
Yuuri, i'm a dark person. I killed in the war, i was promiscuous. I could kill anyone who hurt you. Even if they were my friend. Yuuri, i'm so broken. I wish i had died in Ruttenberg, but i lived. And i relived when i saw your little smile.  
I had to put a thousand masks on me to hide my suffering. Sadness for being half mazoku, sadness for not having my great love reciprocated, sadness for being discriminated and unable to do anything, sadness for being hated by my little brother.  
I waited many years to find you again. So, you came to me. Confused and scared. But, always pure. You wanted to change the world. And i wanted to be with you. Your early engagement with my brother was a terrible knife in my heart. But also, a reminder. One reason to keep that impure being like me away from you. Even more a being who betrays his own country (even though you have forgiven me, i can not forget that i have raised my sword on you, an unforgivable betrayal).  
A few years passed. Your comings and goings from Earth have eased. You have become a full-time king. Always giving the best of you. When you turned 20, it was the time that i most dreaded finally arriving: your wedding. I promised myself i'd be strong no matter what. And i would use all that is left of my life to protect you to the end.  
But on the day of your wedding, a big surprise. You said no. A shock that rocked the country. The maou !? He looked so happy with his fiancé. I feared there was a much deeper hole in the middle of that no. And there was.  
A month later, i discovered. You've been in love with me for years, and you've only realized it now . Yuuri , looks like that the life is preaching a play to me again. You love me. It seems so unreal.  
I tried to say no. I tried to show him my dark side. I tried to keep you from me because i was afraid to love you. But deep down, life taught me that i should not run from love when he knocks on the door.  
You chased me for about a year. When i said no, you said how much you loved me. When i showed my dark side, you wanted to heal my heart. When i ran away , you were looking for me.  
So ,i decided not to run away anymore. In moonlight, i swore eternal love to you. Three months later , we got married. You were nervous the day. But, i held your hand and said it would be all right. I was tense for our first night. I was afraid to go too hard and hurt you.  
But your eyes were pure consent. You said yes to me. We deliver our bodies and souls to each other. And we merged into one. More exciting than that, it was wake up the next morning with you in my arms.  
Sweetheart, my dear king, i am now out of the shadows. I am your husband, your beloved, your prince consort. I do not need to hide anymore. Never. I still believe in your dream to change the world. And forever i will help you get there. Because you brought hope and love to a barren soil. And out of this arid land there rose a beautiful garden: our love. I love you very much, "Yuuri."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make Conrad a more broken character as he really is. Even in the novel, there is evidence that he loves Yuuri. But, he prefers to love in silence and protect his beloved as he can. I so wanted them to stay together. Who knows, the author does not change her mind? Dream does not cost a thing.  
> I am in deep love with Conyuu.


End file.
